It is known to construct a vehicle door with an inner panel and an outer panel that are suitably welded and flange together to define the door. A cavity defined by the inner panel and outer panel holds a window regulator and a motor for operating a power window and a solenoid for a power lock.
It is also known to have a door trim panel covering the inner panel of the door to give the vehicle a finished look. Switches and other controls for operating the motor and the solenoid are mounted to the door trim panel. Wire harnesses must be connected between the switches on the trim panel and the motor and the solenoid on the body door.
A prevailing method for connecting the hardware, such as the wire harnesses, between the trim panel and the door is for a production line worker to hold the trim panel in a spaced relation from the inner panel as the vehicle moves down the assembly line. The production line worker at the same time is required to attach the hardware between the door panel and the trim panel. Then the worker attaches the trim panel to the door panel by pushing the trim panel towards the door with fasteners on the trim panel received by aligned holes on the vehicle.
It would be desirable to have an assembly for securing the door trim panel in a temporarily spaced relation from the inner panel as the vehicle moves down the assembly line allowing the hardware to be attached prior to the door trim panel being secured to the door panel by simply pushing the trim panel against the door.